Baby Girl Karev
by Butterfly8272
Summary: Izzie Stevens is brought to the NICU of Grey-Sloan Memorial for an exciting case but what really catches her attention is a completely different patient. Alex/Jo
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This is an Alex and Jo story, although written in Izzie's POV it is not she who wins Karev. All of those who do not find joy and amusement in such scenarios should probably not continue reading this story (although it would be greatly appreciated all the same). Thank you bunches. **

It had been a too long since Izzie Stevens had walked the hall of Seattle Grace Hospital, long enough for the institution inherit a new name, Grey-Sloan Memorial. She was not sure whether it was the blatant reminder of the lives taken from tragedy or the foreign title the hospital now boasted, but for some reason Izzie found it hard to say the new name aloud. But this was just one of the many things had she found strange while walking through the corridor to get to the NICU. Faces had become unrecognizable since leaving and basic amenities had been upgraded until she had little confidence in the course was going to reach her destination. This confusion was quickly solidified when Izzie had to go to such lows as to ask an intern for directions.

What had brought Isobel Stevens to this particular NICU, in this exact hospital? It was nothing of her choosing, in fact she had even been so bold enough to try and persuade her colleague to change her mind on bringing her. What did she need her there for anyway? But it was an especially rare opportunity for an OB surgeon to consult on a case such as this and how could any self-respecting professional pass it up? And so Dr. Stevens found herself flying first class of Seattle with the deep sense of dread that she would be leading herself into a head-on collision with the past she buried far behind her, or so she thought. Her colleague, the esteemed Dr. Sharon Hamilton, was predictably oblivious to the tension and apprehension that Izzie fought to keep bottled up inside herself. Neither empathy nor sympathy had ever been Dr. Hamilton's talents throughout her career and that was not about to change during this visit.

"Dr. Avery has been informed that his services will be required after separation of both limbs is complete." Dr. Arizona Robbins rattled off to the team of surgeons and nursing staff who would be present during surgery. They were gathered around the small bed that held 8 week old Lily Pierce, the little girl born with Siernomelia syndrome. Born with her legs fused together, the team would begin the first of many surgeries the child would need to gain function of both limbs.

Izzie continued to listen to Dr. Robbins with one ear while she let her eyes wander around the rest of the unit. It was very much the same as the NICU she spent much her time in at her own hospital, the only difference being that it was larger with the capability of treating for more patients. Scrubs identified the medical staff and ill-fitting, wrinkled clothing made the fretful parents of the tiny patients recognizable. Each filled bed had its own small entourage of adults, each one completely in tune the most miniscule of change that came from their infant. Every crib had a constant warden right next to it, all except for one. The incubator right across from Lily Pierce's bed was occupied by a small infant with no one nearby to monitor it compulsively. By the standards set by many of the newborns filling the unit, this infant was big, coming in a pound or so heavier than the dangerously premature babies around the room. But by average standards, those infants born with a healthy birth weight, this newborn was much too tiny. Izzie read the chart written in heavy black ink that recited the specifics of the patient from where she stood.

NAME: BABY GIRL KAREV

DOB: MARCH 8, 4:25 AM

WEIGHT: 4 LBS 2 OZ

PARENT(S): ALEX KAREV &amp; JO WILSON

PHYSICIAN: DR. A. ROBBINS

Izzie accredited jet lag and a complete lack of sleep to the confusion she felt after reading the handwritten notes. Why would Alex Karev be listed as the parent when he should be the physician? Shoddy work from the interns was her first thought until she found herself rereading it. 'Baby Girl Karev' is what it said, she was so brand new she had not even been given a name more than her surname – Karev. "Oh God." Izzie groaned under breath.

"What is it Dr. Stevens?" Dr. Hamilton asked with no hint of interest in her voice. She turned back to face to face the woman, desperately searching for some excuse for her reaction but coming up short. She was a fish out of water with no way to get out of the situation. But before she could make herself look truly incompetent, Dr. Robbins interrupted.

"Karev!" She barked, eyeing someone behind the group. "I told you to go home half an hour ago." The entire collection of staff turned their attention toward the crib holding "Baby Girl Karev". Right in front of her, manipulating several functions of the machinery monitoring the small infant, Alex Karev stood stiffly next to the bed. He looked worse than he had ever been after a 30 hour shift, after working the pit during back to back shift or any other scenario Izzie had seen her ex-husband in. Dark circles under his eyes showed his exhaustion and his complete lack of coordination demonstrated the anxiety and concern he had for the small being next to him. Tough, stoic Alex Karev was a wreck.

"You were supposed to message me every 35 minutes," Alex matched Dr. Robbin's tone. "It's been 50 and I still haven't gotten anything. If you would stop playing Top Surgeon long enough I wouldn't have to worry."

"I sent you two messages 15 minutes ago Karev, a vitals update and the cutest picture of your daughter yawning." Robbins said patiently. Alex angrily pulled out his phone to check his messages, likely looking for satisfaction in proving her wrong. But the look on his face as he studied the screen said differently. Dr. Robbins had in fact him their scheduled update.

"Yeah, well, I still can't leave…who's going to watch her while you're parading around you groupies." Alex said stubbornly.

"I have not been more than 5 feet away from her since you left. Alex, she is in very capable hands. Go and sleep before you collapse on my NICU floor." Alex still remained rooted in his spot. "Go!"

"Fine." He finally sighed. "But you're kidding yourself if you think I am going home. I'm going to be with Jo, down the hall so if anything changes…"

"I will send every intern at my expense to come and get." Robbins goaded him. Alex offered her one last scowl before turning his attention back to his daughter. He slipped his hand in the round outlet that allowed him to place his large hand on the baby's small head. He remained there for several long seconds before he finally relinquished his position. As Alex glanced once more at the group with Dr. Robbins his eye caught Izzie's and for a moment their stare remained intact and she watched as every emotion passed over his face. Shock, amazement, confusion, were the ones that Izzie could identify, the rest were lost to her. But the one he was finally left with was exhaustion. He did not approach her, did not ask why she was there, where she had been all these years. He had no sort of interest to keep him there. He walked away just as easily as he had walked in. Alex Karev was here for the sole purpose of seeing "Baby Girl Karev", a child that was his but not hers, one that would never be hers. This is what finally sunk in, watching him leave the unit without a 'hello' or 'goodbye'. He had filled every void she had left him with, and then some. Why could she not do the same?


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Isobel Stevens was reminded Alex Karev, it stung more than a dark look and a brush off. She had transferred to a hospital in Spokane one year earlier, after her mother had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer. Who else was going to help the woman take care of herself if Izzie did not? She tried not to resent the transition, she was there for her mother when she needed her most, but the hospital she was at was much smaller than any she had found employment in and nothing about it was cutting edge. Lately she had felt that she was slipping backwards, regressing instead of moving up, something she had not felt in a number of years, not since…him. But she tried to make the best of it, working her way up to head attending in the small OBGYN unit. She found satisfaction in treating her patients and managing the staff in the department and for now that would have to be enough.

"The medical team from Seattle is here to transfer Melody Carson." Hannah, the unit's head nurse, informed Izzie.

"Alright, send them to me before they move him." She instructed her while flipping through a patient's charts. "They aren't allowed to move him without my say-so."

"Will do."

"Thanks Hannah." Izzie started her rounds, meeting with each of her patients admitted to the hospital. She was currently supervising four women in active labor, not a particularly hectic night but it gave her enough to keep busy. Her fifth patient, Melody Carson, had been under observation since early that morning, since her high-risk pregnancy was topped with even concern when Izzie noticed signs of severe birth defects during a routine check-up. The diagnosis required more than what the small medical center could provide for the anxious woman and Izzie arranged for her to receive treatment somewhere that would be better equipped for the case, Grey-Sloan Memorial.

Izzie found herself back at the nurse's station when she was finally met with the collection of medical staff that the Seattle hospital had sent. All three visitors were dressed in the uniform blue scrubs that identified them as surgical residents, at least two of them were residents- Izzie was pretty sure that the mousy looking boy lurking in the back was an intern.

"Dr. Stevens?" One of the residents approached her. "We're here from Grey-Sloan Memorial for a medical transfer."

"Of course, Melody Carson, she's this way." Izzie lead all three down the hall, the awkward silence they carried with them was interrupted by the persistent chime of someone's ringtone. The other resident with them frantically dug in her scrub pocket to retrieve the offending device and silence it.

"I'm sorry." She quickly said. "Do you mind if I…? It's important." In any other case, Izzie would have reverted back to her experience as a teaching resident and scolded the subordinate for answering a phone call while working. But the pained expression the younger woman seemed so genuine Izzie could do no more than nod.

"Hello?" She answered the call. "What are you doing up? Baby, it is way past your bed time. . . I'm sorry you don't feel good. Did daddy make his super-special soup to help you feel better? . . . I know it's just soup from the can but daddy says it has magic medicine powers so it must be true. . .I'll be home when you wake up in the morning . . . No you can't stay awake that long . . . You'll have to ask daddy about that, last time you slept there he said you stole all of his blankets and tried to take up the whole bed . . . Okay . . . Tell daddy I'll call him as soon as I get back to Seattle. . . I will see you soon, Love you baby." The resident hung up the phone and blushed when she realized that all eyes were on her.

"My daughter has the flu and we're afraid it might turn into pneumonia and then she'll have to be admitted…again." She quickly explained to Izzie. "I'm Dr. Wilson by the way."

"That's okay, I understand." Izzie was not a stranger to staying in contact with home, she had become her mother's emergency contact for absolutely everything, the term "emergency" being use loosely. "Ms. Carson is in here. She needs constant fluids and has been a mild sedative for the past several hours, she's not taking well to the situation."

"I don't blame her." Dr. Wilson sighed as she read the patient's charts. "Ms. Carson? My name is Dr. Wilson and this is Dr. Edwards, we're here to take you to Seattle, to Grey-Sloan Memorial." She continued to speak to the woman with ease, reassuring every concern Ms. Carson brought up.

"How old is your daughter?" Izzie attempted to make conversation while she supervised the transfer a little while later.

"Three and a half going on twenty." A small smile played on Dr. Wilson's lips. "She's smart for her age and she knows it. She can talk her way out of just about anything, especially with my husband."

"Is your husband home with her now?"

"Yeah, he volunteered to take a few days off to stay home with her, which is good because he knows all of the "secret medicines" to help you get better that only "kid doctors" know."

"Secret medicines? What are those" Izzie could not help but ask.

"Most of them are just your normal remedies that Alex just adds a little dramatic flair to, like making Campbell's chicken noodle soup in the "special" pink cooking pot. I found the thing on clearance at some department store and he told me that no way would that ever be used in the house and that I should just throw it out. Now he uses it more than I ever have." Dr. Wilson scuffed playfully. "And he will set up the most intricate nest of blankets and pillows you have ever seen on the living room floor in front of the TV, so that Hayley can watch her favorite movies and be comfortable enough to fall asleep."

"That sounds like quite the routine." Izzie said, openly impressed by her husband's antics.

"We have had lots of practice." Dr. Wilson explained easily. "Hayley was eight weeks premature and her immune system has never really caught up, she catches bugs pretty easily. "

"That must have been scary for you, her coming so early." She felt strange, talking so candidly to this woman she just met about her personal life. But Dr. Wilson seemed to truly enjoy talking about her little family.

"I was a wreck through the entire event but Alex stayed calm enough that no real damage was done. But Hayley has been a surprise from the very start so we really shouldn't expect much less from her." They had made it out of the room and were now in the hallway, where the team from Grey-Sloan would wheel the patient to the awaiting ambulance. "I'm so sorry to talk your ear off about myself. Alex and I both work at Memorial and everyone seems to know way to much about us anyway so any chance I get to talk about my daughter to someone who doesn't already know is too good to pass up, I guess." Dr. Wilson said sheepishly

"No, I loved it. She sounds so adorable."

"She is." There was the smile again.

"Jo, 'you ready?" Dr. Edwards called from down the hall where she and the mute intern stood waiting with Ms. Carson on the gurney.

"Yeah, I'm coming." She said. Izzie felt herself stiffen at the name. 'Jo Wilson', she knew that name from somewhere. Where had she heard it?

"Wilson. Is that your married name?

"No," Jo said, looking confused at the question. "It's Karev."

"Jo, let's go." Dr. Edwards said impatiently, tapping her foot for dramatic effect.

"I'm coming. It was nice meeting you Dr. Stevens, thank you." She quickly said before leaving to join her colleagues. Izzie was too distracted to do more than mutter a 'goodbye' toward the leaving group. Something had begun to grow in the pit of her stomach, something she did not like. Izzie was stuck on the name Karev, Alex Karev. Alex cooked chicken soup in a pink pot just to make a little girl feel better? Alex let a small child hog all of the blankets? This woman, Jo Wilson, was married to the same man she had divorced years ago. But in some way they had married completely different men. Who was this person that Jo Wilson had gushed about? Why did she have everything that Izzie did not?


	3. Chapter 3

Please Join Us for a Retirement Banquet

Honoring

**Dr. Richard Webber **

at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital

May 18, 8:00pm

Izzie had carefully picked out the gown she wore for the event; a black, strapless, full length gown that hugged every curve just right. She meticulously applied her makeup and curled her long, blonde locks, insuring that she would look her very best for her return to the Seattle hospital. Her previous visit to Memorial had been under the radar, she intentionally avoided every one she knew as she felt unprepared to face whatever emotions may come from a sudden reunion. But now she was ready, Izzie could not wait to see her fellow surgeons. Meredith, Christina, Bailey and Webber were sure to be at the event, and of course, Alex. What reaction would they give her when Izzie walked into the lobby? Hopefully something resembling joy, or at the very least tolerance. She knew that she had left things…unfinished, and it made her nervous to think of what her comrades thought of her since her abrupt move.

Izzie had taken a town car from the hotel, having not bothered to rent a vehicle. Having arrived in front of the hospital at 8 o' clock sharp, she allowed herself enough time to stand outside before entering the building. Not much had changed over the years since she had left her position at Seattle Grace. The exterior was still the same, glass and metal work making up the front entrance. Obviously the title of the medical had changed once more, to Grey-Sloan Memorial. And with it, a large plaque was placed beneath the new logo. It offered a small bit of information about the hospital's namesakes, stating that Dr. Mark Everett Sloan and Dr. Alexandra Caroline Grey had both been doctors at the hospital and both had died in 2012. Nothing was said about the accident that had lead to their demise, no details given. Izzie was immediately reminded of what had played out in her absence. Life had continued without her, the good and the bad.

"Isobel Stevens, is that you?" Izzie turned around at the sound of her name. Bailey's short legs carried her the remainder of the way to her intern, where she offered her hug and a genuine smile.

"Hi Bailey." Izzie grinned at her former superior, relieved to see a friendly face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to celebrate Dr. Webber, I can't believe he's finally retiring." Izzie explained.

"Oh that man will never be done, I'm sure he will lurk around the surgery floor just as much as he does now. This is just a formality." Bailey jibbed in her matter-of-fact voice.

"That does not surprise me at all." They walked together through the entrance, immediately being met with dim lighting and a handful of eccentric signs that directed them toward the festivities. Izzie looked around, soaking the familiarity of her surroundings. "This place hasn't changed a bit."

"Shows how little you know." Bailey scoffed. "Not much has remained the same since your days here, Stevens."

"It's Callen now." Izzie said quickly, holding up her left hand to show Bailey her modest ring.

"You don't say." Bailey whistled. "He a doctor too?"

"No, an engineer. We met on a blind date."

"That's the way to do it, Stevens." Bailey said, stubbornly keeping the name. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." They had reached the decorated Hall that was decorated to the Nines for their formal event. "This place is swanky."

"Yeah, Torres and Grey insisted on going all out for the Chief. He deserves a proper send off. No matter how imaginary it is." Bailey explained, not at all surprised by what was around her. Unlike most gatherings, this party had apparently begun _before_ the stated time as the place was already filled with patrons. The men wore black suits and ties while the women were decorated in yards of silks and satins. Almost everyone already had a drink in hand and were talking among themselves over a string quartet that was playing in one corner.

Izzie immediately spotted Webber in deep conversation with another man, likely another doctor from the hospital. She made a mental note to find him again when he wasn't occupied as she zigzagged her way across the room. It was not until she almost run into the miniature form of a child scurrying in front of her, did she realize that several children were also in attendance. They were just as dressed up as their adult counterparts but Izzie still found it strange to see so many children at such a formal event.

"There you are." Meredith Grey materialized in front over, quickly grabbing the hand of the boy that Izzie had almost tripped over.

"I found the cookies." He said proudly, holding up the stash he been keeping tucked close to his chest.

"What did I say about wandering off?" Meredith questioned firmly while trying to conceal a small smile.

"But mom, the _cookies_." The boy argued as if there needed no explanation.

"Derek Bailey Shepherd."

"I won't wander off." He hung his head in defeat and turned around to return his stolen treasure.

"Stop." Meredith sighed. "Make sure you share some with your sister." The boy could not have received better news. His face lit up in a contagious grin before he traced his mother's steps back to where he was meant to stay.

"I'm sorry—Izzie!" Meredith finally made eye contact with the woman in front of her and was obviously shocked at the appearance of her old friend. "What are you doing here?" Izzie quickly explained her presence and the two seemed to fall back into where they left off, quick friends. They talked about their marriages, Meredith's kids, Izzie's lack of children, careers. Past, present and future were all on the table of discussion and they did the best they could to catch up with one another. Before Izzie knew it, over an hour had passed and she was amazed at how fast it had gone.

"I'm so glad you made it to Seattle." Meredith said. "You were overdue for a visit."

"Thank you." Izzie said, offering her a grateful smile. That was when she saw him.

Alex Karev was standing across the large room, doing his self assigned duty of holding up the far wall, which was exactly where Izzie would have expected to find him. He looked sharp, and maybe a little uncomfortable, in a dark suit with a tie that had already been loosened around his neck. He looked the exact same as Izzie remembered him apart from the accessory he carried with him. A small child was tucked in the crook of his neck, likely asleep despite the boisterous noise around them. It was a little girl that looked to be near 12 months old, dressed in a small cardigan, tulle skirt and matching tights. Alex held her against his shoulder with one hand while gently tracing patterns on the child's back with the other. His movements were almost hypnotizing to Izzie, they oozed of so much adoration and care for the tiny human that she almost forgot she had been talking to Meredith a moment before.

"You should go talk to him." Meredith had followed Izzie's line of vision and immediately found what had stolen her attention.

"I don't know…" Izzie tore her eyes away the man and tried to recover from her distraction.

"It's been such a long time, Iz. You both could use a bit of…closure." Meredith informed her before offering her a quick hug and retreating back into the crowd with a reassuring smile. Izzie did not have the time to argue the point, with Meredith or herself because she felt her feet move forward toward the back wall. Her mind was racing too fast for her to string a plan together as to what she would say when her feet stopped moving so the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Hi."

Alex's head shot up in surprise at the abrupt greeting. And Izzie counted the few seconds of awkward silence before he was able to say anything. Her pessimistic mind had calculated all of the worst case scenarios that could happen when she was put in this situation, coming face to face with her ex-husband for the first time. When a casual grin spread across the man's face, Izzie did not know what to predict next.

"Hey Izzie." He said. "I heard that you may make an appearance."

"It's good to see—"

"I found Rugrat number three. She was conspiring with Avery's kid." Jo Wilson had seemingly appeared from nowhere beside them. She too carried a small child, almost identical to the one Alex held in a matching tulle skirt and tights. This little girl was awake and alert, staring intently at Izzie, the stranger in the group. Jo immediately realized her accidental interruption. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were occupied."

"It's alright. Jo this is—"

"Dr. Stevens." Jo did not need an introduction. She offered her free hand to Izzie with a kind smile. "It's good to meet you again."

"Dr. Wilson, right?" Izzie took the hand, feeling especially awkward as the situation continued to play out.

"Jo." Jo corrected her, shifting the child from one arm to the other.

"I was not conspiring." Another little girl materialized behind Jo's skirts, her hands set on her lips. She looked to be about eight with long, thick hair, much like Jo's, and big brown eyes. She looked up at Alex curiously. "What is 'conspiring'?"

"It means you are sneaking. Were you being sneaky Haley?" Alex asked, looking down at the little girl.

"Maybe we were conspiring…just a little." Hayley used her thumb and pointer finger to demonstrate just how much. Izzie could not help being greatly amused by the child's words. Looking up, she could see that Alex and Jo were just as entertained. "Sorry Mommy."

"It's fine baby." Jo said and leaned forward to say in a loud whisper. "Every girl should be a little sneaky."

"Are you sneaky Mommy?" Hayley asked in the same whisper.

"Just enough." Jo answered, offering a side glance back up to Alex. "Sneaky or not, it's time to get home so we can go to bed."

"I'm not tired." Hayley groaned. Her protests were ignored as Jo turned her attention back to Alex and Izzie.

"I'll take them, you can stay here. You probably have a lot to catch up on." Izzie was taken aback by Jo's insinuation that she knew just who Izzie was, something more than a past colleague. "Do you want me to take Suzie?"

"No, she can stay with me. I'll head home in just a bit." He leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her cheek, a difficult act since they both held a child in front of them.

"Okay, I'll move one of the car seats to your car." Jo said. She reached for Hayley's hand to lead her out of the Hall but a loud shriek from the toddler in her arms stopped her from going anywhere.

"Dada!" She called, reaching for Alex.

"It's okay Macy. I'll see you soon." He quickly assured her. He pecked her cheek and then her tiny nose. She seemed to understand his words but she did not seem any happier about them. She stuck her lip out in a deep scowl and buried her face in Jo's shoulder.

"She'll be okay." Jo quietly assured him, running a comforting hand down the toddler's back and turned to leave with Hayley shadowing behind her. Izzie and Alex both watched her weave through the crowd of people, they remained silent until she was out of sight.

"You have a beautiful family Alex." Izzie finally said.

"Thanks." He said, turning back to face her. "What about you? Any family?"

"No kids, but I am married." She said slowly, gauging his reaction.

"Wow Iz. That's great. He's a lucky guy." He said genuinely and Izzie was taken aback by his words.

"Really?" The word slipped out before she had a chance to think about what she should say next.

"Of course Izzie. You are one of the strongest most genuine women I know and any man would be lucky to be with someone like that." He said. The words seemed foreign to her, not at all what she had expected, but she still believed them all the same. Alex seemed to sense her hesitancy. "What is it?"

"This isn't at all what I expected." Izzie explained. "The way I left things…the way you looked at me the last time I was here." She suddenly couldn't meet his eye and instead began to study his collar and loosened tie instead.

"Izzie…" He began. "I meant what I said years ago. I am a better man because of _you._ That is something I will never forget. I am the way I am because of you. I'm happy." Izzie was surprised at the tears that began to sting her eyes.

"You seem happy Alex." She softly said.

"As for the last time you were here, you caught me off guard. Hayley was in the NICU, Jo wasn't doing so well and I was almost a wreck. It was a bad day." He said quickly, clearly uncomfortable with rehashing the past. Izzie scoffed at his downplay but appreciated the explanation all the same. The small girl Alex held began to stir and rubbed her tiny nose against his shoulder in distress.

"I better get her home." He replaced his hand on the toddlers back and she seemed to settle somewhat.

"Alex," Izzie said before he could leave. "Thank you." She knew it was all he could say without him feeling uncomfortable and becoming standoffish, back to the old Alex. But he seemed to take it in stride.

"Don't be a stranger Iz." Alex said before turning around to mimic the path his wife took a few minutes before. And that was it. That was the extent of Alex and Izzie reunion. There were not fireworks or smolders of long avoided anger. There was relief and contentment. Izzie felt light, a weight lifted that she had not known was there. She had been dragged through Hell and come back in one piece, more put together that she had been previously. She gazed around the crowd, seeing no one in particular but taking in everything at the same time.

"Thank you." She whispered to no one.

**The End. This is all I plan on adding to this story and I really appreciate the feedback I have gotten from it. To explain the way I ended it, I'll say that the final chapter takes place 12+ years since Izzie left Alex. The way I see it, it would be more unbelievable that someone (Meredith or Alex) could hold a grudge against someone for TWELVE years. That is just too much that nobody has time for, which is why I opted for the pleasant reunion rather than the heated version. **

**That's it, that's all. Thank you again. **


End file.
